Runaway
by Blue Eyes Black Dragon
Summary: 6 years after Seto and Tea's divorce, their daughter, Andy, goes to visit her mother. But through it, she still hates her mother and decides to run. How will this effect her parents?
1. What! ?

**Righto good people! I've had this idea for a while, and I hope it doesn't offend people who like the SetoxTea pairing. I won't be doing a lot of talking, so just select submit review and press the little 'go' button. Enjoy the story!**

_**Flashback**_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_0o_

_A little 8-year-old girl crept down the marble staircase to listen to the massive row that was going on in the kitchen. It was almost midnight and something big had happened._

"_How could you do this to me?" That was her father._

"_Look, I'm sorry that this next child isn't yours, but I just feel unappreciated here!" And that was her mother._

"_That doesn't give you a reason to go and sleep with Motou! Unless you haven't realised, we have an amazing daughter already!" Tension was building in the kitchen. There was an uncomfortable silence._

"_If you didn't love me anymore, why didn't you just say something?" Her father sounded heartbroken._

"_It was never the right time."_

"_Does Motou love you more than I do?"_

"_Yes." She said blantly  
_

"_So we'll file for a divorce." Her father sounded close to tears._

"_I'm sorry Seto, but yes."_

_The little 8 year old ran back up to her room, not caring how much noise she made. She cried into her pillow. How could her mother do that to her father? One thing she knew was that she would stay with her father for as long as she could_

_0o_

That was 6 years ago. Andrea Mokuba Kaiba was now playing golf with her friends, Jack and Charlotte. It was a Friday bank holiday morning, the day before her 15th birthday.

"Hey Andy, what was that for you on the 17th hole?" Jack called to Andrea. Everyone called her Andy cause she didn't like being called Andrea.

"Err… a 4 I think." She told him. They were on the last hole and Andy messed up her putt. She laughed along with her friends.

"It's all the equipment's fault, Andy!" Charlotte laughed.

"Yeah, Callaway really messed up my order!" Andy giggled. Andy carried the best golf clubs in the best possible bag on a reliable trolley. Her Dad had bought them for her. He was an extremely wealthy CEO and he spoiled her rotten, but fortunately, she didn't act like a little spoiled brat.

They finished early and went back to the club. Jack went to the boy's changing room and Charlotte and Andy went to the girls.

Andy took her bag out of the locker and got dressed into her normal clothes. She dressed as a punk, t-shirt with a long sleeved shirt underneath. Her baggy jeans hung over her Nike trainers and her wristbands were mainly black or red. Her hair was brown and was cut short. Some people had the nerve to ask if she was a boy or girl because it was so short. They were 'delt' with by Kaiba Corp. Andy had no time for insolent children. She mussed up her hair and it stood in spikes.

She walked out to meet her Dad in the parking lot. Charlotte wore jeans and a t-shirt and Jack had a hoodie (hooded sweatshirt) and jeans. Since Charlotte and Jack carpooled together, they got their presents for her out of their car and gave them to her just as a limo pulled up. Roland took the golf clubs and large presents and but them in the back. Andy waved goodbye to her friends and climbed into the limo.

Seto Kaiba was sitting in there with Mai Valentine. For about 4 years, Mai had been like a Mum to Andy. Mai and Seto had been together, but they didn't want to get married. Mai suited Seto's personality perfectly, but one of the main reasons Seto fell in love with her was the way that she got on and cheered up Andy after the divorce.

The divorce had been messy and Andy had only just been able to stay with her Dad, as long as she visited Tea (her mum) at least 5 times a year for one day at a time.

"Where are we going?" Andy asked them. They hadn't turned down the road towards their mansion. Mai looked at Seto and Seto looked back at Mai. Mai raised and eyebrow. Seto groaned angrily.

"Your mother's." He sighed. Andy stared at her father.

"On the day before my Birthday? What kind of twisted world have I fallen into?" she screeched. Mai sat next to her and put her arm around her.

"Hun, it's only for the today and tonight. We'll come get you in the morning, but err… some of them are coming to the party." Mai told her. By 'them' she meant Tea, Motou, her half-brother and probably the rest of the geek squad.

"But why now?" Andy whined.

"It's the only time they said that they could have you over. It is December, you know, and they've probably made plans for Christmas." Mai explained. Andy grunted her disapproval. She stared out the window for the rest of the journey.

When they arrived at the apartment buildings, Andy saw her Mum and Yami Yugi come out to greet them. Her 6-year-old half brother toddled out too. Andy shot a how-could-you-do-this-to-me look at her Dad, before Roland opened the door to let them out. No one moved.

"Fine, I'll be the mature one." Seto said, after a minute. Mai got out after him and she had to drag Andy out of the car. They stood there, looking at the Motou family. Well it wasn't really the Motou family, it was more like the Motou and Gardener family, but what the hey.

Tea hugged her daughter and Yami took the suitcases upstairs to their apartment. Andy squirmed in her mother's hug. She had never really loved her mother; Seto had always spent more time with her, even with work. Andy said goodbye to her Dad and Mai.

"I better get a raise on my pocket money for this." She growled at her father. He chuckled and got something out of the boot of the car. He threw a bulky package at her. She caught it and looked at it. She looked up in confusion. Seto laughed and hugged her.

"It's an early birthday present, open it when you get inside." He let her go and got back in the limo with Mai. As they drove off, Mai stuck her head out of the sunroof and shouted,

"See ya tomorrow kiddo!" Andy smiled half-heartedly and let her Mum push her inside the building.

**Cool? I'll have the next chapter up in no time!**


	2. Thanks for nothing

**See? Second chapter up already. I like this story a lot, actually. One of the most planned out ones I ever typed, I think.**

Andy entered the small apartment. It was very modern, with marble floors and granite kitchen sides. On the balcony was Andy's favourite place. But then again, balconys were always her favourite places. Her room had one and she would out there most nights and possibly even fall asleep. When she would wake up at home, either Seto or Tea would have wrapped a blanket around her.

There were potted plants and a hammock on the balcony. Andy loved to lie in the hammock, with her favourite book and a bar of Ovalmantine, her favourite Swiss chocolate. She would get these chances after dinner.

As she stared out on to the balcony, she felt something tugging on her legs. It was the annoying little half-brother, Jamie. She hated the little runt. Mainly because he was one of the reason her parents had split. Secondly, he was, well an annoying little runt.

"Doctor Who!" He said, excitedly. Yami Yugi came out and picked up his son. He had never cared how much he ha hurt her father or her. So she hated him. Tea had made her father happy and that's all she ever wanted for him, but Yugi had stolen his happiness away from him. Yugi laughed.

"Come on Andrea! The Doctor's going on another adventure tonight!" Andy winced at her full name. Yugi always called her that and had encouraged Tea to do the same.

"The only adventure will be me whooping your ass in duel-" Andy muttered under her breath, but Tea cut her off. Tea ruffled Jamie's hair and the two 'men' went to the living room to turn on the TV. Tea had obviously heard Andy.

"Be nice Andrea!" Tea snapped quietly.

"You must be joking." Andy retaliated, with her infamous Kaiba glare. It was an inherited gene. Her father could do it, Mokuba could do it and even Gozuburo had been able to do it. Tea exhaled sharply at the reminder of Seto. She looked as if she could hit her.

"I wish you weren't so much like your father. That way you could see how much of a pig he was and still is." Tea turned and walked inside, looking proud of herself. She had hoped she had shown her daughter some sense. But she hadn't.

Never tempt the bull.

Andy was fuming. No one, absolutely no one, could insult her father in front of her.

She stomped inside the apartment, past the TV and into Tea and Yugi's room. She rummaged through Tea's bedside table.

"Score." She muttered. She had found her mother's most prized possessions. In the safe in the bedside table, were Tea's best photos and Duel Deck. Andy opened the safe easily. The code was seriously simple. 1001.

She ripped the photos and pocketed the best cards for herself. She was never a thief, but she would stop at nothing to get revenge on her father's behalf. Not to her surprise, there weren't many good cards, just a few she might need copies of.

Seto had trained Andy to duel since she could hold 5 cards. He had even given her her own deck. It was one of the best decks ever created, and of course, she could control it amazingly well. Her heart was strong and her mind was willing for any duel, but she had no time for amateurs. Sound like anyone you know?

The rest of the cards, she threw out of the window. She put the safe back, relocked it and closed the draws. She dusted her hands and went through to the TV room, smiling slightly. She sat down and joined the rest of them for the Doctor Who episode.

After Jamie had gone to bed and they had watched Doctor Who confidential, Andy decided to go to bed. She crossed the hallway and entered her room.

It was black, lit by glow-in-the-dark posters of Green Day, Evanescence, Elliot Minor, LostProphets, Good Charlotte and Linkin Park. She got into her pyjamas in the dark and lay down on the red and black bed. She opened her book, Twilight by Stephanie Meyer and continued reading. Edward Cullen had just saved Bella from a gang of possible rapists.

About 30 pages later, there was a a loud thump against her door as someone entered angrily. Tea had burst through the door, her face red with anger. Tea looked briefly around the room and her eyes fell on Andy. Andy was curled up in her bed, terrified. She had never seen her mother like this before.

Tea stomped over to Andy and whiped the sheets off of the bed.

"You!" Tea snarled angrily, "Why do you have to be so much like your father? You never even try to get on with Jamie or Yugi, never minding me! You'll never amount to anything, being like your father all the time!" And with that Tea walked out, slamming the door.

Andy sat up in her bed, shaking with fear. Tea was not a very practised mother. She had never even tried to be friends with Andy, let alone a mother. It wasn't Andy's fault, but obviously Tea thought it was.It was a bit obvious where Andy got her temper from.

Andy began to silently sob. She was alone, and she didn't know how to get to Seto or Mai. Her phone had died about 5 minutes ago and she didn't know the way home. The apartment was silent. She looked at her glow-in-the-dark watch. It was midnight. She hadn't realised how long she had been crying for.

Well not any more. She got up quietly and began to pack a few essentials into her bag. She put on a t-shirt, hoodie and jeans and then slipped on her Nike trainers. She carried her bag through to the kitchen and quietly opened a little blue pot. Inside was a load of emergency money. She stuffed that inside the bag as well and took some food and drink from the fridge. The bag was now heavy, but not too heavy so she couldn't carry it. She crept the the door and edged it open. She took a final look around the apartment.

"Thanks for nothing." She whispered before slipping into the night.


	3. WHERE IS SHE?

**By the way, the book Andy was reading was a real book. It's really good and a fantastic read!**

Tea woke up. She felt god-awful for yelling at Andy, but hoped that Andy understood why. She went to Andy's room to have a good talk to her.

She knocked twice, but heard no answer. Not wanting to wake her, Tea thought that she would leave it till she heard the now 15-year-old's footsteps.

She went to the kitchen and found the boys eating breakfast. There were 3 presents on the table, untouched.

"Morning." She yawned. Jamie grunted a reply and Yugi got up to kiss her cheek.

"Where's Andrea?" Yugi asked. Tea shrugged.

"Probably still in bed."

"At 10:30?" From what I've heard, she's always up before now." Yugi frowned. Tea had a concerned expression on her face before she ran to Andy's room.

She burst in to find most of Andy's stuff was gone and so was Andy. Her bed was a mess and one of her bags was gone.

"YUGI!" She screamed. Yugi came running. He saw the mess and was on the phone, fast.

"911? We have an emergency. My girlfriend's daughter has gone missing. Yes, come right away." Yugi practically shouted down the phone.

Within 5 minutes the police were there taking down descriptions and collecting evidence.

"Where is Andrea's father?" One policewoman asked Tea. Tea looked at Yugi and Yugi looked back at her. Tea started to cry.

Seto crashed through the door, closely followed by a worried Mai.

"WHERE IS ANDY?" Seto yelled at Tea. He picked Yugi up, off the ground and spat in his face,

"WHERE IS MY ANDY?"

"Seto! Please calm down!" Tea pleaded. Mai slapped her. Oh yeah, Mai's real calm herself (!)

"How can you tell him to be calm, when he's lost his only child? The one he and I always cared for, but you never even tried to be a mother to!" Tea completely broke down. It was no wonder why. Mai had obviously been a better mother to Andy then she'd ever been. The police all looked on in amazement.

"There seems to be more to this story than we anticipated." One the policemen muttered.

**Meanwhile…**

Andy was cold and tired. She had tried to find her street, but had only ended up even more lost than she was before. She was down by some river near a load of bridges.

Thankfully, she wasn't wearing anything expensive, because otherwise, she would've been mugged really quickly. There were so many people, both young and old, who had been cast out onto the street. They all looked cold and weary, but in a way, more menacing.

She spotted a bridge that looked like it had been completely abandoned. She ran as fast as her tired legs could carry her and slumped against the cold rock. It was a bit damp and dark, but Andy was too tired to notice or even care. She took a piece of chocolate from her bag and stuffed it in her mouth. That was the last piece.

She closed her eyes, trying to sleep. Something tipped over. Her head turned sharply to see where the noise was from. She tried to stand but she was too weak. She began to feel faint. Still trying to stand up and ward off the stranger, she collapsed. All she heard was a male voice calling out to her,

"Hello? Are you alright?"


	4. Zane

**Yet another instalment of the runaway story. The first person to tell me what the song in the story is called and what band sings it, will feature in the next chapter!**

Andy woke up under a different bridge. There was a small fire in front of her and by her side was a young man. Andy looked at him. His eyes were closed as well.

He had navy blue hair and lookes about 16 or 17. He woke up too. He looked back at her.

**Boy's POV**

'Wow. She's pretty. What's she doing out here on the streets? I'm glad I found her before some wierdo did. I better make her feel welcome and not mistake me for the wierdo.'

**Normal POV**

"Hi." The boy said. His voice was scratchy and allurring. And hot.

"Hi." Andy replied his greeting. He wore dirty jeans, blue trainers and a black muscle shirt underneath his blue and white overcoat.

"I'm Zane. Zane Truesdale." He smiled.

"Andrea Kaiba. Call me Andy." Andy was cautious. She didn't know him

"OK then Andy, you hungry?" Zane asked. Andy nodded. Zane stood up and got an apple from a shopping bag next to him. He handed it to her. She dug in to it ravenously.

As she was eating, Zane began to hum a tune. Andy recognised it and sang it quietly,

"They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies and the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you son  
So they can watch all the things you do!" Zane joined in the singing. They got louder.

"Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keepin' you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine!"

"They said all teenagers scare  
The living shit out of me  
They could care less  
As long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!"

"The boys and girls in a clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did!"

"They said all teenagers scare  
The living shit out of me  
They could care less  
As long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!"

"Oh yeah!" Zane cried and they mimicked air guitar.

"They said all teenagers scare  
The living shit out of me  
They could care less  
As long as someone'll bleed  
so darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!"

"All together now!"

"Teenagers scare  
The living shit out of me  
They could care less  
As long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!"

"Teenagers scare  
The living shit out of me  
They could care less  
As long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!"

They fell about laughing. Andy couldn't believe her luck. Zane was really cool and the song had befriended them both to each other.

Once they had calmed down, Zane sat back down next to her.

"So how'd you managed to get out here?" He asked her. "You're a Kaiba, right?" Andy nodded.

"So it can't have been too bad." Zane continued.

"My parents divorced and I never forgave my mother for leaving my dad. I had to spend the night with her, she threw a bitch fit, so I ran away. It's like I was just abandoned by my family. I'll bet she doesn't even care."

"Aww, come on. How could she not care? I've not known you for very long and I'm already caring for you." Zane blushed after he said this. He wasn't very good at hiding his emotions. Andy giggled childishly.

"And why are you out here then?" She asked him.

"My little brother Syrus and my mum died in a car accident. My father blamed me and he started to hit me and everything. So, like you, I ran away." Zane said simply, looking out on the polluted water. Andy shivered. She hadn't realised how cold it was.

Zane saw her shiver and put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Their bodies were touching and Andy snuggled against his warm body.

"I can't believe it." She said suddenly.

"Can't believe what?" Zane threw a questioning glance at her.

"I'm whining about how I've got both my parents, when you've been through far more than me." Andy felt guilt seeping in.

"Andy, you don't whine. Out here on the streets, a lot of people have been through far more than both of us put together. Everyone has their problems, but as long as we stick together, we'll be okay." Zane told her. Andy smiled. She could feel his hot breath on her head. It felt so good. She rested her head on his shoulder and Zane rested his head on top of hers.

**Roight, remember, the first person to tell me where the song is from (What band sings it and what it is called) will feature in the next chapter!**


	5. Is it Love?

**Congratulations to crystal ice614 and kunoichi's Anzu 4ever. I've only found out kunoichi's name but will include crystal ice614 as well.**

"Come on, Andy!" Zane whined. It was Saturday afternoon, and they were going to try to find a way home.

"I'm coming!" Andy called as she stumbled into the light. A police siren went above them. Zane pushed her back behind the bridge.

"I have to go back out again now!" Andy whined.

"Sshh!" Zane prompted. The police siren faded. Zane let Andy up and took her by the hand.

They walked down the riverside together, hand in hand. This showed that they were protected by each other and reduced muggings, Zane had told her. Andy liked holding his hand anyway.

She liked Zane more than a friend, but was afraid of him rejecting her and then abandoning her.

"I've got some friends who can help us out." Zane said, dragging her down an alleyway. He knocked 3 times on a door.

"Password." A voice came. It was a feminine voice.

"Ice 614." Zane said, quietly. Bolts were undone and the door opened. 2 girls stood in the doorway.

"Andy, these are my friends, Becca and Crystal." Becca looked 16 and had brown eyes. Her hair was like Tea's but with black strips in it. Crystal had blue hair and blue eyes to match.

"Hi Andy." Crystal greeted her.

"You're Seto Kaiba's kid, aren't you?" Becca asked immediately. Andy felt pangs of guilt at the mention of her father.

Zane shot a death glare at Becca. She put up her hands in defence. Crystal comforted Andy. Zane whispered something to Becca and Becca disappeared for 2 minutes.

She came back with a map. She discussed something with Zane and handed the map to him.

"Come on, Andy," Zane repeated his earlier statement. "I know the way home now." Andy smiled eagerly at the mention of home. Crystal got them backpacks with food and water. Andy thanked them and gave them the money she had left. Becca and Crystal looked amazed at the act of generosity. Andy smiled and walked out of the door with Zane.

"That was a nice thing you did there." Zane commented as they walked.

"It was my way of thanking them." Andy told him.

"A generous way."

"I guess I'm not like my dad, then."

"No and I'm glad."

"Why?" Andy questioned him.

"I like you better without the big attitude." Zane kept his gaze forward, but couldn't help himself look at her, all smiles. She pulled on his arm, coming in towards it. He went one step further and put his arm around her protectively.

They set off along the river, Zane dictating where they were heading.

**Love starting to creep in now…**


	6. Back

**WHOOP! GRAVY!!! AVENGED SEVENFOLD!!!! WHOOP!**

"Wow," commented Zane as they walked up the massive hill and across the tarmac driveway of the Kaiba mansion. Police cars and a ford were parked outside the house.

"It's massive…." Zane trailed off, he had never seen a bigger house in his life. Then again, he hadn't seen many mansions of extremely rich, young CEOs.

Andy suddenly felt scared. She made a grab for Zane's hand and tried to turn him away with her. He stopped and pulled her towards him. She now had her hands on his chest and his hands were underneath his elbows.

"What's wrong?" Zane asked, confused. Surely she would want to go back to a house with a loving father and plenty of money.

"I'm scared." She whispered. Zane sighed and pulled her closer to him. She whimpered and buried her head into his warm body.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm sure your father will understand." He told her. Andy looked up at him and fiddled with one of his golden earrings. He grabbed her hand and placed it on his cheek.

"It's not my dad, it's just… I'll be alone again." She said, close to tears.

"But what about those friends you told me about?" Zane was even more confused.

"But they're my _friends_." Zane frowned, his brow coming together.

"Huh?" He said.

"I feel closer to you than I've ever felt to anyone else." She explained.

"Oh." Zane finally understood. She liked him more than a friend and, so did he.

He sighed; he never thought Andy would take a mangy street boy as more than a friend.

"I do to. I always have, ever since a met you. There was something different about you that I've never seen in other runaways." Zane admitted. He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. She smiled into his chest, even though she was now crying.

Zane let her go and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Stay with me." Andy pleaded.

"Of course, provided, your father lets me." Zane smiled.

"He will, I'll make sure of it." Andy assured him. He sneaked his arm around her waist and she leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked towards the house together.

**One more chapter...**


	7. Love

**One year later….**

Andy lay in the hammock at her mother's apartment. One hand was supporting her head and the other was supporting her book, the sequel to 'Twilight', 'New Moon' by Stephenie Meyer. It was good, about a human and a vampire and how they fell in love and, in the second book, how the vampire left because he felt he was putting her in danger constantly. She pined for him and became good friends with a werewolf (weird, isn't it? She's a danger magnet) but found out that the vampire thought she was dead, so was going to kill himself through the vampire 'royalty'. She had to stop him, because she loved him regardless and hadn't seen him in half a year, leaving her with an empty heart and a soulless body. Andy thought about the girl and suddenly felt alone.

She sat up, marked her place in her book and looked around. She was alone. Seto was fast asleep on the sofa, while Yami, Tea and Jamie watched Doctor Who. She sighed, feeling her own empty void and looked across to the dimming lights of the city. Rough hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" A deep, satisfying voice said childishly.

"Zaney…" She toyed with her boyfriend. She giggled as she turned, taking his hands away to see a disappointed expression on Zane's face.

"You always guess it's me…" He grunted. She kissed his cheek, but he still wasn't satisfied.

"Was that it?" He whined. Andy was about to retaliate, but Zane grabbed her hands and pushed her back on the hammock and got on top of her. His arms were now either side of her neck, jut above her shoulders. He gently pushed a stray strand of hair off of Andy's head.

Her hair was now getting too long for her liking. It was still short, but also too long. She was going to get it cut shorter the next day.

Andy lifted herself up slightly by putting her hands around his thick, muscular shoulders. She kissed his lips and fell back again. He still looked disappointed. She stuck her tongue out at him, but he was fast.

He pushed his mouth on top of her's, catching her tongue inside his mouth. He then pushed his own tongue in her mouth and massaged her mouth gently.

"Oi, save it you two!" Came a cry from inside the apartment. They broke off, Zane looking pleased and happy. Andy was just as happy; she had been ever since her father granted permission for Zane to stay in the Kaiba mansion. Zane now went to a very good state school and since then, so had Andy. Instead of home schooling, she went to the state school and the demand for that surprised her father, but he allowed it.

Zane had a room across the hallway from Andy, but since she turned 16, they seemed to live together, in either room.

No one complained about it either, for fear of Andy's wrath.

But Zane and Andy were happy, and that was all Seto and Tea could ask for.

**Andy got in a lot of trouble for what she did, but the punishment was lessened when they discovered she had a boyfriend. Oh, the irony…the incredible irony… The books, 'Twilight' and 'New Moon' are real books by Stephenie Meyer. They are my favourite books and I'd recommend them to anyone.  
**

**Mama, we all go to hell**

**Mama, we all got to hell**

**It's really quite pleasant, except for the smell,**

**Mama we all go to hell!**


End file.
